Italy's new jobs
by Pasta Phsyco
Summary: Being annoying has its limits, Germany knows that better than the rest that's why he sends Italy to find a new job. My first story here...read & Review
1. Chapter 1

_My first story here…be nice okay. I will use the country name is easier for me._

_I own nothing…only the story plot I guess. _

It was a peaceful day; the others were away and Germany was relaxing reading the newspaper on his desk. He found himself smiling knowing that today he wasn't going to hear England and France arguing for something that it really didn't matter and he also won't hear America's crazy ideas either. He breathes deep at the relief to know that he also won't see Russia bullying the others and Japan that still haven't found his own opinions. It was heaven all right; still he wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality. He still feels something in the air, but he doesn't know what it is. A sudden noise makes him inspect the room with his sight, but realized that nothing was there, only him.

"I'm hearing things" he turns his sight to the paper he was reading.

Again, the same noise was heard again, getting closer by each passing second. Germany realized that he was indeed hearing something. He knows all the others were not around; probably it was one of the maids. Thinking that he returns to the state he was before, reading.

"~_Ciao_ Germany, Germany I'm here!"

Somehow Germany jumps from his desk to the door and locks it; he knew this was too good to be true. Just from hearing that voice his heaven turn into hell. Italy is a good person, but Germany wants to relax and he won't lose this opportunity. He needs to think something fast or his perfect day soon will be ruin. Looking through a hole on the door he sees the smiling Italian standing there calling him. He turns back keeping his back on the door and sees that some of the newspaper pages were scatter on the floor.

"~Germany, are you there?"

Slowly he grabs one of the pages that were close to him and starts reading it, trying to find an idea on how to get rid of Italy, not literally, but for at least six hours. _-Scientist needed, contact America- _

Reading this, Germany an idea came to his head, with this he opens the door. Italy lets out a childish smile, waves at him and gets inside the living room. Germany points a chair and Italy sits down smiling looking his surroundings.

"I need your help Italy" he goes back to his desk and stares at Italy.

"~_Mio auito_, Germany?" he stands and walks to the desk. "Sure, what it is?" he smiles

Germany takes few papers that were on his side and pretends to read. Italy confuse by this action turns his head away to look through the crystal window on his side.

"I need you to try looking for jobs" he grabs a pen and starts writing. "I need to write something" he looks at Italy.

"Sure, want me to cook some pasta?"

Germany stands and walks toward the direction Italy was standing and hands over a page of his newspaper.

"It says: _Scientist needed, contact America_" Italy looks at Germany with a sense of confusion around. Germany nods and walks to his desk again.

"The trip is pay by me, go"

Italy happily runs out of the manner with the paper on hands. Germany waves his hand smiling.

"Have fun with America"

_Thanks for reading and please be kind, review or I will call Russia._

_~Ciao= Hello_

_~Mio auito? = My help?_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Ciao, Welcome, thanks for dropping by_

_I don't own Hetalia in any shape or form_

It wasn't a long trip he arrived fast to America's manner, he was really surprised by it surroundings. A maid helps him get around the house and he noticed that inside the house was twice as beautiful as outside. He then finds himself inside the living room, sitting on a couch looking at the blue velvet curtains that adorned the crystal windows. When he was about to ask something the maid was gone and he was alone. The room was rather empty, except for him.

"~Strano, I though America needed something" scratching his head he stands and starts looking around the room. "America has some interesting things in here ~_Ve_"

He sits on the desk that was in front of him and started to look around until he hears a sound behind him. He slowly turns back with flag in one hand and the other was on the doorknob. He closes his eyes tight and in one pull opens it. He slowly opens his eyes to see America waving and smiling at him.

"America? Why you are in there?"

America clears his throat and takes away the dust on his shoulders. Then he stares at Italy's hand to see a piece of paper.

"Oh, I see…you are here for the job, right?" America takes the paper and pats Italy on his shoulder and then walks outside. Italy fallows him close behind. Minutes of driving them both arrived to a lab.

"Since my last scientist decided to hang himself, most of the crew lost their inspiration" America smiles and let him into a room. "So you will be the head scientist, along with me"

"What's that?" Italy points at some containers that were on his side. Curious America looks and grabs one of them. "Just some deadly deceases"

"And there trap in there? They should be free" Italy opens the container and throws it inside the sink. America couldn't speak, even if he wanted words didn't came out. In the other hand Italy was waving at his face. "Are you alright?" Italy waves his both hands in front of America's face. A couple of minutes pass away and America reacts.

"Oh? No, nothing, I was just thinking about a movie" Italy raise an eyebrow. "Anyway, let me turn those alarms off"

"~_Ve,_ America why all those people are running?" The Italian gets nervous and gets behind the American.

America slowly looks outside the window to see few of his scientists running or getting in their cars. He just grabs Italy by his left sleeve and runs to the front door. They both get to America's car.

"First of all Italy; we need a camera" He smiles. "We are making a movie out of this"

"~Ve, I don't know about that!" Italy clenches his nails to the front seat. "AMERICA! Slow down!"

After they reach and America gets his camera he orders Italy to hold a cardboard to the people that were passing on the street. Italy does what he was told to do and goes to the street.

"Right there, good! Now lift that board!" America whispers. "Time to start the show"

Italy notices that each time someone read the card started to panic and run, but in the position he was he couldn't know what was written on the board. He only sees America hidden behind a bench with his camera.

"Kid, why are you doing that?" a woman runs.

Italy slowly moves to his right and sees the words and in a panic effort breaks the board and starts running while America fallows him.

"Can you help me?" he grabs a man. "Please, sir, help me"

"Is him!" he runs. "The world is ending! I touched him!"

"So, cool! Keep going" America whispers. "Italy is so great!"

_Stay tune to find out what Italy has_

_Please review!_


End file.
